


And Now, A Reading By Patricia Uris

by ratboyratboy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen, eulogy, stan AND eddie are BOTH dead fuck you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyratboy/pseuds/ratboyratboy
Summary: Patty reads a eulogy at Stan’s funeral
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 8





	And Now, A Reading By Patricia Uris

Patricia Urises hands were shaking as she walked up to the podium at her husbands funeral. 12 people came. 5 faces she doesn’t recognise, but assumes to be the faces belonging to the names on the envelopes she mailed out (although she could have sworn there was six letters), 2 she recognises as her mom and dad in law, and 2 she recognises as Stanley’s work friends who only came because their wives (the two remaining faces) forced them to. That knowledge made her angry, but she took a deep breath.

“Hi,” she started, her voice shaky but confident. “Thank you all for coming. I don’t want to say that we are here to celebrate the life of my husband- because that would imply he got the chance to live a full life, which he did not. We are here today to mourn, I suppose. I am mourning the loss of my husband; the one person I trusted with my whole life. Two are here mourning the loss of their son, and five are here mourning the loss of a childhood friend.” She doesn’t look at the co-workers. “Having your husband kill himself after a phone call and never really being able to figure out why made me _angry_ at first. I was sad, and then I was angry, and now I feel lonely. My neighbourhood is one filled with families, and it makes me feel so achingly lonely. The house across the street honk their car horn at 6 PM every time they come home from work to alert their wife and child that they’re home. It makes me nauseous. It makes me feel nauseous because the car horn sounds like Stanley’s car horn and every _fucking_ day I still make myself sick thinking the front door’s going to open and Stanley’s going to make a grand return and I’m going to wake up from my every day nightmare.” She can feel herself getting hysterical, laughing slightly on ‘grand return’ and making a stupid hand gesture. She’s embarrassing herself at this point, feeling hot tears rolling down her cheeks that’s surely making her mascara run, but she can’t stop. “I have had my whole life stripped away from me and in some ways I wish Stanley had taken me down with him. And I’m sure you’re sat there thinking that I’m making this about myself but you know what? What else do you want me to say? Do you want me to praise you all for showing up and talk about how great he was? Because I’m not feeling up to that right now. He was the sweetest man in the world and I will miss him until the day I die. Thank you all for coming.”

Patty doesn’t quite storm off stage, but she leaves quickly, Andrea Uris getting up after to go and comfort her. After everyone else left, Patty felt a weight sit down next to her. She looked up quickly to see a man sat next to her- Richie Tozier, the famous comedian and apparent childhood friend of her husband. “Hey,” he says quietly, his eyes puffy like he’s been crying too. “I think we might have a little more in common than you might realise.”


End file.
